


a simple thing. the last rung.

by hword4cracks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, aquaria is young and oblivious, cracker loves aquaria, inspired by richard siken and calum scott, it’s sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hword4cracks/pseuds/hword4cracks
Summary: maxs mind is a runaway train flipping from thought to thought about how giovanni would never return these feelings; how he would keep spending weekends getting sick in club bathrooms after watching the younger boy leave with some else; how bob would walk him home every night with eyes filled with pity.
Relationships: Aquaria/Miz Cracker
Kudos: 3





	a simple thing. the last rung.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the poem at the beginning and the song you are the reason by calum scott x

“i want to tell you this story without having to confess everything,  
without having to say that i ran out into the street to prove something,  
that he didn’t love me,  
that i wanted to be possessed, thrown over, that i wanted to have the wounds nailed shut.  
i want to tell you this story without having to be in it:  
max in the wrong clothes. max at the party, drunk again. max in the kitchen, in the refrigerator light, his hands around the neck of a beer bottle.  
tell me we’re dead and ill love you even more.  
im surprised that i say it with feeling.   
there’s a thing in my stomach about this.  
a simple thing. the last rung.”

they’re all out at the club, monet grinding against a random man on the dance floor and kameron, confident as ever, chatting up the bartender. lights are flashing quickly and the music is sending vibrations through the floors, and maxwell blames his shaky hands on that. for the millionth time tonight, brown eyes search the dance floor for a familiar black haired boy. max finds him in no time, his bright clothes and radiant aura allow him to naturally draw the attention of everyone in the room. in a drunken and giggly haze, gio is dancing with his newest friend on the dance floor, and something about that hurts max to his core.

all at once, the feeling of anxiety consumes the small man. there are beads of sweat gathering at maxwells hairline and all of the sudden his clothes feel uncomfortably clingy against his skin. his hands grip tighter on his drink, desperately trying to keep his stability. his mind is a runaway train flipping from thought to thought about how giovanni would never return these feelings; how he would keep spending weekends getting sick in club bathrooms after watching the younger boy leave with some else; how bob would walk him home every night with eyes filled with pity.

maxwell is shaken from his thoughts when bob runs a hand against his arm, a gentle way of asking if he’s doing okay. with the flash of his watering brown eyes, bob shakes his head and guides his friend outside. once they’re outside, maxwell feels like he can breathe again. it’s the middle of summer, and he’s still grateful for the cool breeze amidst the stale new york city air. the tears once collecting in maxwells eyes make there way down flushed cheeks and suddenly he’s crying. he’s crying in the middle of the street because giovanni will never love him, not the way maxwell wants him to.


End file.
